fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby Lover7485's This Is Your Life
Kirby Lover7485's This Is Your Life is a Special Pokemon Best Wishes Episode. This Episode is released in December 6, 2012. This celebrates Kirby Lover7485's 21 Years of Speed. Plot Act I Ash, Iris and Cilan arrive in Dream Land for a message from Kirby Lover7485. He has seem to make the whole throne room into a game show. They sees Kirby Lover7485 sitting in one of the chairs. It was a game called "This Is Your Life" hosted by Kirby Lover7485's best friend, Kirby. He becomes the contestent on the show and the trio were forced to clap thanks to Kirby Lover7485's metal hands. Kirby puts a memery cap on Kirby Lover7485's head which his memeries onto a screen. It was like a clip show but by his brain Kirby said. He also showed Kirby Lover7485 the Pikachu-o-meter showned by Waddle Dee. Which his painful memeries will bring the little Pikachu up higher. The trip down Memery Land, oviously started at his birth. Kirby Lover7485 gets something on that and the five see how he was born. And that there was a Gengar there that made him very scared. Kirby Lover7485 didn't recall a Gengar scaring him than. Just than, Dr. Mario arrives to him, but he kicks Kirby Lover7485 leg. Kirby Lover7485 wonder how he got his random name and Dr. Mario said that was the best name he had for him. Dr. Mario leaves after that. And than, Mew arrives to show him the time that he and Kirby first met. He was 2 years old when he stumbled upon a pink marshmellow. And that's when he met Kirby, by sitting on him! The Pikachu-o-meter goes up a bit. Kirby Lover7485's Foe, Nazo than shows up. Kirby Lover7485 remembers the time that they started to hate each other and their first battle against each other. Kirby Lover7485 was 3 to 5 at that time. There was a musical number at the battle which Nazo stops the flashback a minute later. He leaves as the trio were force to clap again. Who's That Pokemon #1: Meloetta Act II Kirby than tells his friend about his Pokemon Training Life. When he was 5, he sees the first mytical Pokemon, Mew that just showed up before. Kirby asks if he recalls a Gym Leader named, Chili. Kirby Lover7485 than tells the time that he kicked sand in his and Cilan's faces. He even brought them some sand that fell on them.Back at the castle, Kirby Lover7485 just vacumes up all the sand from Ciland and himself. Kirby than reminds him abut his first invention, Meloetta?! True, I know. He explains his creation on Meloetta in a Science Fair when he was 8. She was made by spare parts from anouther robot from anouther story. Long story short, she was one of his best inventions. She arrives on the show just than. Oshawott comes out of Ash's Pokeball. He missed her so much. But than, Meloetta exploed which made Oshawott cry. Kirby explain to Ash's Oshawott that wasn't the real Meloetta. And that the real Meloetta left three weeks ago, which made Ash's Oshawott continue crying. And that made the Pikachu-o-meter go up very high. Then, (after Ash's Oshawott finished weeping (what a baby, lol)) Kirby Lover7485 told him about the time when his food was taken away by King Dedede and his army at his 11th birthday party. Kirby arrives to stop Dedede and Kirby Lover7485 helped. That was the day that Kirby Lover7485 learned Homing Attack. And it also the day that he got his first Pokemon, Darkrai! True, I know. A 4th gen. mythical as a starter Pokemon? Kirby Lover7485 explains that he fell from the sky from a powerful attack from Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres. Just than, he realized that Cilan had escaped. He grabs him with a metal claw upon his latest creation, the Flash Back Machine. Kirby Lover7485 explained that when he got enough power in suffering, he'll use it to make himself into the ultimate super form. But than was attacked by a Sandslash. Who's That Pokemon #2: Darkrai Act III Later on, Kirby Lover7485 rexplains his plan to Cilan. And that he's almost there as the Pikachu-o-meter only need one more pain filled memery. But as Kirby Lover7485 sees Iris so sad, he chears her up. But after that, he remebers the great moments together though the Unova Region. The Pikachu-o-meter goes back to the bottom. Kirby tells Kirby Lover7485 about he has more painful history to go though yet. After that, Kirby Lover7485 explains how he moved to Kanto. When he was 14, he was mistaken for anouther hedgehog by Team Rocket and was shiped away. He had a good time on the ship but soon moved to Kanto. He knew he was home. Kirby than explain that after that, Kirby Lover7485 attended the Kanto Public High School. Leading up to one of his best falls ever. Kirby Lover7485 said that didn't make sence. Kirby Lover7485 trips on a stair and rolled down a hill. Kirby Lover7485 didn't realized that he learned Spin Dash that day. And with his lack of friends in Kanto, he still manage to date one of it's region's gym leaders, Misty. It all started when he was 17 and he meets her. She was only wearing a swimsuit. Kirby Lover7485 looked at her more closly and asks her if she want to go to the Dive-In. When they make it there, Misty and Kirby Lover7485 look a lot closer to each other. Kirby Lover7485 said that she should go out wearing her best clothes (which is seen in Season 1-5) as she said that he could try and catch 'em all. Kirby Lover7485 thinks of something. Who's That Pokemon #3: Pikachu Act IV Kirby than cotinues by saying "It was at that point you realized that the only business for you was..." Then Kirby Lover7485 answered him with Rare Candies at a Rummage Sale. As Kirby was thinking about a super fast Pokemon catching hero hedgehog trainer. But before that, Kirby Lover7485 had a Rummage Sale in Grade 12 with Rare Candies. Which the Squirtle Squad makes fun at him. The Pikachu-o-meter rises up from 74/100 to 3/4 to the top. Kirby Lover7485 thought it was more painful atn the time. Which might take forever to get Pikachu back up to the top. Kirby than reminds him about his other Pokemon Trainer girls May and Dawn. Kirby Lover7485 shows them his relationship with them. Than, Iris was called up to be a guess on the show. She gave Kirby Lover7485 his missing Chaos Emerald. Kirby Lover7485 than explain his backfired invensions from Kanto to Unova. As the clips were playing, Cilan uses the celing fan to get himself out of the metal claw. Kirby soons explains that only one painfilled memery will send Pikachu over the top. But the rest of Kirby Lover7485's memeries are not painful enough to do so. But than, Cilan attacks Kirby Lover7485. Kirby Lover7485 thanks him for attacking him for the fact that he was given the last painful memery to get the Pikachu over the top. The little Pikachu fell off the chart and lands on Waddle Dee's foot. As that happened, Kirby Lover7485 pulls the lever on the Flash Back Machine to make himself more powerful. Cilan looked at this and was ashamed of himself for helping him. Kirby Lover7485 transformed into a powerful being and grabs Cilan, ready to finish him once and for all. But than, Cilan pulls out his photos from their great adventures and good times. Which makes him remember the good times they had together over and over again. Kirby Lover7485 soon becomes less powerful as he returned into his normal self. After the game show, Ash, Iris and Cilan left the Dream Land castle with Kirby Lover7485's throne room a mess. Kirby Lover7485 tell to Kirby to start cleaning up, because of painful memeries all over the place. THE END Characters *Kirby Lover7485 *Ash *Iris *Cilan *Ash's Pikachu *Ash's Oshawott *Iris' Axew *Iris' Emolga *Cilan's Pansage *Cilan's Crustle *Kirby *Tiff *Dr. Mario *Mew *Nazo *Chili *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Waddle Dee *Misty *May *Dawn *Brock *Meloetta Events that were used for the "Pikachu-o-meter" #Kirby Lover7485's Birth #Kirby Lover7485 first meets Kirby #How Nazo becomes his Arch-enimy #Kirby Lover7485's first battle Against Nazo #Kirby Lover7485 seeing Mew #The times that Chili kicked sand in Kirby Lover7485 and Cilan's faces over and over again #Kirby Lover7485 creating Meloetta #Kirby Lover7485 losing his food to King Dedede #Kirby Lover7485's Best Memeries with Iris #How Kirby Lover7485 moved to Kanto #Kirby Lover7485's Epic Fail #Kirby Lover7485's Date With Misty #Kirby Lover7485's Rummage Sale with Rare Candies #Misty, May and Dawn's relationship with Kirby Lover7485 #Backfired Inventions #Cilan attacking Kirby Lover7485 (Happened that day) #Kirby Lover7485's great times with Cilan Transcript To see the transcript to this special, click here. Sequels In 2013, a sequel aired called Strive for Peace. It got millions of fans because of it's amount of action. Category:Kirby Lover7485 Category:Kirby Lover7485 Series Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Films Category:Special Episodes Category:Crossover Films Category:Fan Films